


Actions

by itspillowtime



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Makeup Sex, Romance, Smut, and then cuddles the shit out of her, in which Rukia calls Ichigo an idiot, naturally, so he fucks her senseless, the insults are really all just foreplay for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspillowtime/pseuds/itspillowtime
Summary: All they ever did was fight and have sex, and she was sick of it. “Maybe I’m tired of always making up this way," she told him with a glare, "maybe—I want a man who actually uses his words like a gentleman, instead of brute force—”
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Actions

All they ever did was fight and have sex. She was sick of it.

“You asshole,” she narrowed her eyes at him above her, gritting her teeth as his thick length slid in and out of her ungently.

“Bitch,” he growled back at her, his voice thick with annoyance and lust as he held her arms down so she couldn’t hit him, bringing his face close to hers as he fucked her smaller body roughly.

This was how it always went with them—Ichigo would do something rash, impatient, hotheaded as usual, just like him—and she would yell at him. He’d yell back at her, their ire matching one another as their voices quickly raised along with their tempers; her berating him for being an idiot, and him complaining about how she’d always overreact.

And then somehow, they’d always find themselves ending up a lot closer to the ground, still arguing but also with their bodies pressed much more closely together, usually with him buried inside her.

“You think you’re— _so—_ ” her voice choked on the word as the head of his cock hit her all the way _there_ , “—strong, taking advantage of a woman half your size—”

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he said dryly, thrusting into her more harshly so her hips were no longer touching the bed, causing her to bite back a wince, “but that’s bullshit. Don’t go acting like you’re some delicate little girl when we both know you’re not.”

She glared at him, her lower back starting to arch off the bed like a bridge leading to where their bodies were joined, though her arms were still pinned down by her sides, “You’re still way bigger than me, idiot.”

“Oh, I know you like it big,” he mocked sarcastically, bringing his mouth to the slender curve of her neck, her eyes shutting tightly at the way his breath fanned over her skin, giving her goosebumps despite their heated states. “You've never seemed to mind much _before_ , but nice try.”

“You arrogant—ugh—jerk,” she spat, enraged by the unapologetic cockiness she could feel radiating off him as he only emphasized his point by driving himself into her deeper so she was stretched tightly all the way around the base of his cock, causing her body to spasm pleasurably. “That nonsense-filled head of yours is why I told you to stay back and not get yourself killed!”

His eyes lifted to bore back into hers, pissed off and _aroused_ , his hips not slowing down for a second as he continued to slam into her hard so the headboard thudded dully against the wall, “What? I told you it was dangerous alone but you wouldn’t listen, so I had to do it to protect you!”

“And I’ve told you I don’t need your protection!” she shot back, her hips involuntarily starting to roll upward against him to meet his thrusts despite herself. “But you never listen to me!”

“What’s wrong with wanting to make sure you’re safe?” he yelled back at her, anger and lust coloring his tone as he fought back a groan at the way she was trying to fuck him back despite being trapped beneath him.

“Because,” she argued, her voice raising above his, “all you do is put your own life in danger—” she thrusted her hips against his _hard_ and felt a moment of satisfaction at the way his body jerked against her, “—and for once I wish you would just use your head before charging into battle like a reckless fool!”

He did his best to ignore how good, how sensual her sweaty skin felt against his, her small breasts pressed tightly against his chest as her body writhed beneath him, “You idiot, better my life than yours—”

“And you think you can just fuck me into forgiving you whenever you piss me off?” she continued with a glare, cutting him off, “Maybe I’m tired of always making up this way. Maybe—I want a man who’ll actually listen to what I tell him, apologize when he’s wrong, and treat me gently—”

His gaze darkened down at her, his brows no longer furrowed, face expressionless in a way she’d seen enough times to recognize that it meant he was close to losing his patience. “You don’t.”

“I do,” she retaliated, “I want someone who actually uses his _words_ like a gentleman instead of brute force—” She let out a hiss of pain as his grip on her shoulders tightened, proving her point, “You see, Ichigo? This is why we can never talk things out with each other—”

“ _Talk?_ ” he snarled, raising away from her to reposition her arms above her head as he continued to pound into her relentlessly, “I thought you always said actions mattered more to you than words.”

“They, a-ah— _do_!” She tried hard to keep the anger in her voice, so he knew he couldn’t just get away with forcing her to lose her train of thought with the onslaught of mind-numbing pleasure he was giving her. “But not when your actions are what t-ticked me off in the first place!”

“And my _actions_ ,” he emphasized with a harsh tug of her peaked nipple with his free hand, causing her to cry out, “are they making you mad right now?

“Y-yes,” she gasped, fighting back a moan as he slid into her at a new angle from above, causing her pussy to stretch open even painfully wider for him.

“Liar,” he hissed low in her ear, pulling himself out of her nearly all the way before slamming back into her _hard_ , causing her soaked cunt to stiffen and clench around him, “I can _feel_ your pussy squeezing my cock, Rukia. I know you want more.”

She tried to shoot him a dirty look—at least as dirty as she could muster while his right hand had slid down between their bodies and started stroking at her incredibly swollen clit—only managing to get out, “You’re s-such a—an idiot,” her body burning both in irritation and arousal, her voice so thick his cock may as well have been lodged all the way in her throat.

He smirked at the sight of her unraveling self-control, only barely holding onto his own as the gold around his pupils was hardly more than a sliver now, the unrestrained desire he saw on her face causing something in his gut to tighten dangerously.

He knew she wasn’t really mad at him—not this time, and not any of the times they’d fought before. The moment her familiar insult for him had left her lips, he’d recognized it as a sign that she was done—that she had no more fiery words to bait him with, that she’d had enough teasing from him and was ready to come so hard the way only he could make her; so beautifully just for him that just the sight of her would undoubtedly cause him to reach his own end quickly.

Ichigo released her wrists to slide the hand that had been holding them beneath her head, fingers burying themselves in her dark locks as he lowered himself again to claim her lips roughly, their voices in blissful harmony as she whimpered into his mouth and he groaned against hers. Her hips bucked up into his frantically as he drove her wild with his fingers and cock, his head spinning at the way her small tongue sucked on his greedily in pure, shameless desperation for him.

This was how they always fought, and this was always how she made him feel in their indecent reconciliations; a hungry and unspoken agreement between just the two of them.

Damn what anyone else told them—that it was unhealthy to fight so often, that make-up sex was just a poor, instant fix for bigger problems—and above all, that some actions simply couldn’t replace words.

Before meeting Rukia, he might have agreed that their way of making up was unusual—but then again, Rukia wasn’t a usual girl.

No one in his life had ever made him _feel_ things the way she did; passion, anger, pride, utterly incomparable joy. Every interaction they had made his emotions feel like they were hooked up to a massive amplifier, making his heart beat wildly in his chest and his legs weak beneath him.

He was all too familiar with the usefulness of words—they were important, but he also knew the helplessness of words being all one had, unable to act. Actions were what had brought her into his life, and what had allowed him to save his family and loved ones. Actions were what had led him to become a man he was proud of—and it was because of Rukia that he gained the power to do so.

So he figured it was fitting to show her just how much she meant to him in the same way.

Rukia broke away from him as she cried out to the heavens, head still cradled in his hand as she threw it back, her small body thrashing beneath his as he continued to stroke and sink into her repeatedly, his own orgasm enveloping his body as he released himself into her with a choked moan of her name. It wasn’t until he felt her hands pushing weakly at his hips above her that he slowed his pace, coming to a stop inside her while kissing her flushed skin gently.

He continued to press his mouth against her softly, moving from her neck to her collarbone to her chest as she tried to catch her breath, her rapidly beating heart thudding beneath his lips. He came to a stop at her stomach when her arms reached for him, signaling that she wanted to be held by him.

Moving back up so he lay beside her, he brought his arm out to wrap around her shoulder, pulling her in against him so she was buried safely in his chest. Feeling himself relax with her tucked against him, he’d closed his eyes for a minute when he felt a small hand snake into his own.

Smiling into her hair, he softly squeezed her hand three times and pressed his lips to her forehead, allowing her comforting warmth to lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Any guesses what the three squeezes meant?
> 
> Actually, Ichigo does make pretty good use of his words...in bed ;)


End file.
